


Adding a New Kink to the Relationship (AKA Shameless Malec AKA Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 2 Episode 14, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: What happened after the council meeting Alec and the Downworlder Representatives attended, finished. Also, another use for Alec's new office...





	Adding a New Kink to the Relationship (AKA Shameless Malec AKA Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyRLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/gifts).



> I'm sure this has been done already 'cause hello? Who didn't think about this after episode 14, "The Fair Folk", came out? And let's face it. It's a sexy kink to think about really. Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane. Man, I am terrible and have no shame. If others have written about this, I don't know about it since I haven't read anything like it yet. Hopefully, if there are other stories, this version is unique enough to be liked. I also blame Emi (Who wanted smut from me ;) partially for this, and I hope she likes it, hence why it was a gift for her). Also, I haven't written anything smutty in a long time so please excuse me if it's not, how should I say, "sexy" enough.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was in the position he had always dreamed of as a kid. Head of the New York Institute, and he was doing a damn fine job at it. He had worked his whole life for this job therefore he had earned the grand office, the large fireplace, and the beautiful and decorative rug he and his boyfriend, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, were currently using for, well, recreational purposes to say the least.  


Had Alec been planning to christen the rug with his handsome boyfriend this evening? No, of course not. Alec’s original plan for the evening had included everything going well for the council meeting he had set up with the leaders of the Downworlders in the area. And he had greeted them all well, glad to see no animosity, just a bit of distrust, which made sense after everything that had recently happened. And even though Magnus had walked in, looking like temptation incarnate, Alec had behaved as he needed to. And so had Magnus, shaking hands, being as formal as the meeting called for. So what if Magnus calling Alec Mr. Lightwood in his sexy voice did things to Alec's body he had no right to feel at that exact moment. And okay, Alec did watch Magnus walk away. Shadowhunter Alec was, and one of the best, but he was also human and, well, he had a damn fine boyfriend.  


Overall the meeting had gone well, besides the whole having to step out to stop Luke from killing his former parabatai, Valentine. Alec couldn't blame Luke for the need to avenge the loss of his loved ones. Alec had his own reasons to want the end to Valentine, especially considering recent traumatic events that Alec knew Magnus was still not quite over. And who could truly get over what had happened to Magnus? No one Alec knew. But in the end, Alec hadn't punished Luke for his actions, wanting to show the Downworlders how much he wanted this to work out for all of them. Because in Alec's eyes, there didn't need to be a "superior" being. They all needed to be on the same level, working together.  


The meeting had drained Alec mentally though, the nerves he had about making the meeting work finally ebbing away. He had been grateful when Izzy, the Angel bless her, had told Alec to take a break in his office, and that she would see any of the guests left over, out. Alec hadn't argued though he had desperately wanted to see Magnus before his boyfriend left. Alec had been checking in on Magnus more often now, needing to know that his lover was recovering from his ordeal.  


Just as Alec was thinking of the best excuse to skip the last bit of paperwork for the day and get over to Magnus', he heard Izzy's voice approaching the open door of his office. "Thank you for agreeing to this. He won't be but a minute, I promise. I know he needed to tell you something important so we really appreciate this." Alec frowned, wondering who Izzy was talking to but then his brows lifted when Izzy all but elegantly shoved Magnus into the office. "Oh good, you are here, Alec. Magnus had something to tell you, and, ah, yeah it was important. Want me to lock this? Don't worry, I'll lock it. And business is done for the day so no one should bother you again tonight." She said, sardonically sweet, giving a quick wave, before the door was firmly locked and closed behind her.

Alec's mouth was open in surprise as he stared at the door Izzy had just closed. Then he turned to look at his boyfriend, swallowing hard at the sight of Magnus again because seriously, he had a damn good looking lover. "Izzy catch you off guard?"

Magnus had been surprised by Alec's sister and her secret plan but he couldn't complain about where the situation had ended up. He had been thinking of a way to see Alexander before he left the Institute and Izzy had made it happen. Magnus had to remember to get her a gift for this. "She did, but I can say I am extremely grateful to her." 

"Oh?" Alec asked though now that he and Magnus were alone, he was getting nervous. Why was that? After all, he and Magnus had been as intimate as two people could be. 

"Yes. She must have known how much I wanted to be in your new office, alone with you." Magnus explained and lifted a finger to place it over Alec's mouth before he could say anything. But Alec caught Magnus off guard by letting his tongue dart out to lick along Magnus' fingers, causing Magnus to let out a quick gasp before he gathered his composure again. "Well then." Magnus murmured and stepped back, turning away from Alec. "Are you up for a drink? There is some sort of alcohol in this office, is there not?"

Alec watched his boyfriend look around and began to wonder what was going through Magnus' mind. The licking had been a quick impulse by Alec but the way Magnus' breath had caught at the action got Alec thinking. The two had been intimate, and more than once by now, but there was something more in Magnus' posture and actions that made Alec want to know if...

"Alexander?" Magnus turned to see Alec and the look in his lover's eyes sent delicious chills down Magnus' spine. What was it about Alec standing there, looking every bit like the position he held now, in this grand office? Was it the fact that this place gave an aura of "forbidden", or that Magnus wanted to take Alec here, christen this place like he was sure no one else had before? "You're looking at me as if you want to eat me up. Not that I would mind of course..."

That snapped Alec out of his rampant thoughts and he actually blushed for a moment before he was able to compose himself again. "Ah, well, sorry about that. My mind wandered off for a moment. A drink you said? Over here." He moved over to where a cabinet was hung, opening the doors to see the selection inside. But as he reached for a bottle, he felt Magnus' warmth press against him. "Magnus." Just his name, but it came out in a huskier note than Alec had intended.

"Sorry Darling, just trying to peek over your shoulder." Magnus explained, all too innocently, as he pressed up against Alec's back, making a show of looking over his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"The hell with it." Alec muttered, knowing he didn't want to play a game of cat and mouse any longer. He'd had a long night, and all he wanted now was his sexy as hell warlock boyfriend. To hell with the rules or what was diplomatic at the moment. 

"The hell with wh--" Magnus' speech was cut off as Alec whirled around and pulled him forward, their bodies pressing together, mouths meeting in a frenzied kiss. And it was all it took for Magnus to be damn grateful Alec wanted him just as much. There was love here between them. Well love and a whole lot of wanting of course. A half groan, half chuckle slipped out of Magnus as Alec all but shoved him backwards and the two somehow managed to land in one of the plush chairs in the room, Alec in Magnus' lap, his teeth already nipping along Magnus' jaw. Alec reached down to fumble with the buttons of Magnus' jacket before he let out a pleading groan, muttering against his boyfriend's neck. "Clothes. Off."

"Impatient, aren't we?" Magnus murmured but snapped his fingers, laughing when Alec groaned again since Magnus had flashed away everything but his and Alec's dress slacks, not completely naked like Alec had wanted. 

"You're such a tease." Alec muttered but resumed his actions, hands wandering down to hold on to Magnus' hips, even as he wriggled against Magnus, his teeth now nipping along his boyfriend's collarbone. Alec had come a long way since that first night they had been together and Magnus had come to realize just how much Alec loved touching him, tasting him. But Magnus was never one to just lay (Or in this instance, sit) there, and so his hands moved up Alec's back, reaching up to hold on to his lover's shoulders as Alec's mouth pressed kisses along Magnus' chest. "I want you; want to make you feel good." Alec mumbled and the way he said the words made Magnus' chest ache.

"You always do, Alexander, always." Magnus told him and then got an idea. With a quick and wicked smile, he pushed Alec back. It was an unexpected move so Alec stumbled on his feet and promptly fell on his ass on the plush rug in front of the lit fireplace. Magnus chuckled and straddled Alec's lap, snapping his fingers again to get rid of the rest of their clothing. At the first contact of their cocks rubbing against each other, both men groaned. "I can't tell you." Magnus began, surprising Alec for a moment as he lifted Alec's hands above his head, and then pinned his boyfriend's hands there with magic. "How much the thought of doing this with you in here tonight has turned me on."

"Magnus." It was all Alec could say, his breath coming out fast now. His wrists were held tight by Magnus' magic and even that turned him on more. 

"Yes?" Magnus asked, a smile playing along his features again. He was toying with Alec now and it made the moment ten times hotter. "Do you like it when I have you at my mercy, Alexander? Although, truth be told, even with you under me like this; you still have all the power over me." On purpose now, Magnus moved his hard cock along Alec's, letting out a needful sigh. "Even now, I have no willpower when it comes to you. I want you too much." He said and leaned down to brush his lips against Alec's before he pulled back. "We're good together, you and me you know." He stated, still teasing, before he reached his hand up, running two fingers along Alec's mouth. "Open up, Darling, suck good for me."

Alec's eyes drifted closed, a groan slipping out, before he opened them again. His gaze stayed on Magnus even as he opened his mouth, sucking on two of Magnus' fingers hard. And as his tongue moved along the fingers, he noted with triumph, the way Magnus shuddered, hips jerking. 

"And you call me a tease." Magnus muttered, heartbeat going a mile a minute now, as he pulled his fingers back. "Don't forget who is the king of teasing, Alexander. You still have much to learn." He explained then smiled again. "Watch now, lover, or you will miss the show." He said and Alec's gaze drifted down as Magnus reached back, his wet fingers teasing his hole. And he got turned the fuck on more when Alec wouldn't look away, intent on Magnus’ every action. When Magnus' fingers breached his ass, sliding in, the groan that Alec let out as almost inhuman, and Magnus felt more triumphant even as his need ratcheted. "What's the matter, Alexander? Is this too much for you?"

Alec strained in his bonds, panting now, his body a quivering mess under Magnus. "Stop fucking teasing already, Magnus. You know that I want more, that you need more."

"A mind reader, are you?" Magnus asked though he knew Alec was right. Moments later, after a quick snap of fingers, and lube liberally applied, Magnus held himself over Alec's gorgeous cock. "Keep watching, Alexander. This is the best part." He teased and ever so slowly lowered his ass over Alec's cock, groaning at the delicious stretch. And he didn't stop until Alec was fully seated inside of him. Then and only then did he risk looking up at his lover's face again. Alec's eyes were wide, the pupils dilated, his breath coming fast. He opened his mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come. "Cat got your tongue?" Magnus questioned, his hands resting on Alec's chest. 

"Even now, with a cock up your ass, you have a smart mouth." Alec muttered, trying to hold still, to let Magnus keep control over this. 

"You should know by now, I always have a smart mouth." Magnus retorted and then began to move. The pleasure was intense, and he wanted to move quickly, get them both off soon. But the need to tease, to prolong this, kept him moving up and down Alec's length at almost a snail's pace.

"Magnus, damn it." Alec groaned, trying to move his hips up, but Magnus's hands moved down, held on to Alec's hips to still him. 

"Now, now, what's the rush? You don't like what I'm doing to you?" He asked Alec, all but grinning now. 

"You're fucking teasing us both when you know what we both need."

"Ooh, your mouth is turning filthy. You must be desperate, Mr. Lightwood." He murmured and saw the effect it had on Alec, felt his lover's cock harden even more inside of him. "Have we found a new kink, Darling? Does it make you hot when I call you that? I had to take a moment to compose myself when you called me Mr. Bane earlier. Tell me, lover, what are you going to do to me if I keep this slow pace up? Are you going to get me back for it, Mr. Lightwood?" 

"Magnus. Fuck." Alec cursed, and felt the magic surrounding his wrists dissipate. His hands flew down to grasp Magnus' ass and he flipped their positions, all without pulling out of his lover. 

Magnus smiled up at his boyfriend, a not so innocent smile, having expected Alec to finish losing his cool when his wrists were released. "You have me beneath you now, Mr. Lightwood. Whatever will you do to me?"

"Show you what happens when you tease me this damn much, Mr. Bane." Alec muttered and finally gave Magnus what they both needed. He lifted Magnus' hips just enough to slide his cock in deeper, and knew he hit just the right spot by the way Magnus gasped, hands sliding up to hold on to Alec's shoulders, painted fingernails digging into the skin there. "Tell me how much you liked it, me calling you that earlier." Alec never thought he would be one for dirty talk but he was coming to realize there was a lot he enjoyed doing with his boyfriend.

Now it was Magnus turn to curse as he held on to Alec, not able to do much more as pleasure swamped through him, his body turning into a ball of sensation, ready to be uncoiled. "So much." He managed to say through panting breaths. "It turned me on so very much." He admitted, knowing it was the truth.

That served to spur Alec on more, and who knew how much time passed by as the two made love at a frenzied pace they both needed. When Alec was close, his hand moved to stroke Magnus' cock. Then he lowered his mouth to whisper in his lover's ear. "Come for me, Mr. Bane. Show me how much you love having me inside of you."

That was it; it was all Magnus needed to erupt. Another groan slipped out, Alec's name coming out with it, as Magnus found his release, his cock jerking before his cum shot out, coating both his and Alec's chest and abs. Alec came with Magnus and the warmth of his release had another wave of euphoria washing over Magnus' body. It took several moments of catching their breath and making sure the orgasms hadn't killed them, before they were able to find enough brain power to make their limbs function again. Alec pulled out of Magnus, looking down at his boyfriend with all the love he felt for him. "See what happens when you tease me in my own office, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus groaned and laughed as he held up a hand. "Don't start that up again or we'll constantly be going at each other. Not that we don't already do that but you know what I mean." Magnus said and was about to snap his fingers again to clean away their "mess" but was surprised when Alec stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just. Hold on." Alec said and stood up, moving away. He came back a moment later, a now wet wash cloth in his hands. "I just wanted to do this instead. I like taking care of you." He explained and a blush colored his cheeks as he leaned over to wipe at Magnus' chest and stomach. 

Sometime later, the two of them were almost done dressing after cleaning up, when a knock sounded on the door. They both froze and Magnus, who was putting on the last article of his clothing, his jacket, looked towards Alec, a question in his gaze, especially considering the now late hour. Alec held up a finger and moved towards the door, opening it. "Mother. Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's late." He said, wondering why his mother was still up. 

"Yes. Well, I needed to speak to you about something. May I come in?"

Alec hesitated for a moment but then moved aside to let his mother come in. When she spotted Magnus, she looked surprised, but then nodded. "Yes, this is good, better in fact than what I had in mind. Alec? Do you mind giving Magnus and me a minute alone?"

Alec was the one caught off guard now and he looked worried but Magnus smiled, waving bejeweled fingers at his boyfriend. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." Alec murmured and even though he knew Magnus was more than capable of handling himself with Maryse, he was still worried as he left the office.

Magnus turned to look at Maryse, who was gazing into the fireplace, silent. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Maryse beat him to the punch. "I wanted to apologize."

Okay, Magnus was certainly not expecting that and he wasn't sure what to say, so he kept quiet, waiting.

It took another moment of silence, but Maryse continued, gaze never leaving the fire burning. "For my actions before and for the way I treated you. You know about certain parts of my history, the ones I am still ashamed of, even if I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I let myself turn into a person I was not proud of, and therefore, I was quite hateful to you and to Alec for choosing you." Now she took a bracing breath and faced Magnus, before speaking again. "I am proud of my son, of what he has become. He is a good man and better than I will ever be. More than anything, I am happy he fought for the love he has now, and I am grateful you gave him a chance, even knowing who his parents are, and how he was raised." She hesitated again, but then continued. "I am sorry, Magnus, for the way I have been with you, and I hope you never hold what I have done to you, against my son. That is all I wanted to say." She finished and turned to walk out.

"Maryse, wait." Magnus began, and she stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him again. There was a lot Magnus wanted to say, but he knew the words would take time to properly form. So instead he simply said, "Thank you." Maryse nodded, and then finished walking out.

Alec came back in seconds later, and spoke up. "I hope she didn't say anything to upset you, Magnus. She means well and--" He was cut off, smiling, as Magnus reached up to place his fingers over Alec's mouth again.

"She didn't say anything wrong. Now, I know you have to be back in the morning, but want to come home for the rest of the night? There's a bed with your name and mine on it."

Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus, murmuring against his mouth. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! It was supposed to be quick and short but it got away from me. I blame Malec. They make me want to write about them as much as I can. Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated! I still have quite a few ideas for stories so hopefully I'll be updating more stuff soon enough. And you can find me at: [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/ajenno) if you'd like. Thanks all and much love!


End file.
